


Hands & Hipbones

by Cas_s_Honeybee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubus, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27087136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_s_Honeybee/pseuds/Cas_s_Honeybee
Summary: I don't know where this came from. I was going in a completely different direction and then this idea just hit me.Just a dirty little one shot that I had to get out. It's porn, not much else. Sorry Not Sorry.I hope you enjoy it.Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Hands & Hipbones

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago but we deleted the collaboration it was attached to so I wanted to repost it.

A moan escaped from my mouth as I moved my head to the side, allowing the man behind me more access to my neck. Right now he was licking and kissing his way from my neck to my shoulders and back again while his large hands fondled my breasts and teased at my nipples. His long hair brushing against me as he moved. There was no way I wasn’t going to have marks from the nibbling and sucking, but I couldn’t find it in myself to care. I grasped over my shoulder to thread his hair through my fingers. I had always wanted to get my hands in his hair and this was the perfect time. Like silk in my hands, I tugged slightly and turned my head so that my lips brushed his cheek before he claimed them in a searing kiss. Moaning into the kiss, my other hand clenched in the dark hair of the man kissing down my stomach.

How did I find myself in these situations? This one in particular was going to get me in a lot of trouble. Being a succubus was great every once in awhile as there were definite perks...the extra strength, the power, and lots and lots of sex. However that last one was what tended to get me into trouble, like right now, when I found myself in a threesome with the brother and the best friend of my on-again/off-again feeding partner. Dean didn’t like to think of himself as a meal, but the sex was always incredible and he satisfied me in every way. He was going to kill me when he found out I was snacking on his little brother. But was was I supposed to do? Tonight’s hunt didn’t go according to plan and I was drained. The need to feed was strong. Sure Cas could handle my desires, but Sam was here too, looking all tasty and practically dripping lust. How was I supposed to turn that down? I wasn’t, that’s the answer.

Focusing back on the feeling of Sam’s tongue in my mouth, I reveled in it. Drawing in sips of his lust was like drinking from the sweetest ambrosia. A full feed would come from Cas later, but right now Sam was my appetizer.

As if reading my mind and my need for more, Sam pulled away slightly. I whined at the loss of his mouth however once I felt his hands grip my hips I know that we were ready to progress things further.

“Cas, I need you to move for a sec.” he said, voice husky with desire.

Cas looked up, eyes dark with want. I almost thought he was going to argue, but he moved aside for Sam to take control. As soon as he did, Sam spun me around so I was facing him. I claimed his mouth again as he lifted me up and slid me over his erection. I was so wet, even with his impressive size, I had no trouble taking him. Once I was seated on his lap, him deep within me, I looked in his hazel eyes and begin kissing him again. The dance of our tongues together was sweet enough….and then he started to move. Dear lord this wasn’t going to last long.

Lifting me up and down on his cock, his hands gripping my hips, had me moaning into his mouth. I came up for a breath and harsh panting sounded throughout the room. I was close, so very close. I hated for it to be over this quick. Who knew when I’d have the chance to do this with him again, but my body didn’t care. It was so close to tumbling over that precipice. And then Cas, not to be forgotten, was there behind me. He took over where Sam had left off kissing and sucking at my neck. The feeling of his stubble along my neck, his hands trailing down my sides as I rode Sam, those extra sensations were enough to push me over the edge. Clenching around Sam seemed to be enough for him as well. With a gasp I could feel him pulsing deep within me as his orgasm took hold.

Resting our foreheads together, I smiled at Sam. “We definitely need to do that again.”

“Yes, yes we do.”

We kissed lazily, until he was soft enough to slip out of me. I put my hand on his chest so I could try and push myself up, but my legs were too shaky. A good fucking would do that to you. I needn't have worried because then Cas was there at my back, hard and ready to go.

Sam may have taken the edge off my hunger, but it was time for a full meal and angel was on the menu. I felt the absence of warmth at my back and turned to see that Cas had moved away, had moved over to the bed. Getting my legs under me, I got off Sam’s lap and turned so that I was facing the bed and Cas. Sam leaned forward, kissing the small of my back, his hands on my hips again. I moved towards the bed before I got too distracted by Sam.

Life a buffet awaiting my perusal, Cas lay on the bed naked. My gaze sweeping over his body. As always I was drawn to the sharp cut of his hip bones, then beads of pre-come that beaded at the head of his cock. Licking my lips, I leaned over him, my hands on those delicious hip bones as I took his length as deep as I could. Another perk to being a succubus, no gag reflex. I groaned at the taste of him. I absolutely loved it, salty and earthy and a flavor that was uniquely Cas.

He put his hands in my hair, holding my head still so that he could thrust up into my mouth. He started to murmur in Enochian, soft sounds as he began to fuck my mouth in earnest. I couldn’t make out what he was saying, too caught up in pleasure as I was.

All of a sudden rough hands pulled at my hair and faster than I could blink, I was flipped over onto my back and Cas was pounding into me. Long, deep thrusts that hit all my pleasure spots. He leaned down to kiss me and that was the time to feed. Licking into his mouth, I pulled at his life force, the feeling of it coursing through me along with his grace sending waves of pleasure through me. With a few more thrusts he was cumming too. I screamed out my orgasm and practically blacked out due to its intensity.

When I came to I was tucked up in bed, snuggled between both Sam and Cas. I drifted off to sleep again, sated as only great sex and a good meal can do to you


End file.
